Let The Games Begin
by Limpet lamppost
Summary: I got fed up of all the stories that start with the reaping and go nowhere so I started mine in the games. First fan fic. so please R&R etc. Enjoy. Rated T for violence  extreme in some cases  and some sadistic content


**WARNING: This story contains extreme violence and some sadism from a few of the characters. If you are squeamish or find these things insulting, do not read.**

**A/N: I hate these things, sorry in advance. First fan fic so please R&R etc. (the usual). I hope you enjoy. I just hate the stories which basically end after the reapings so I started mine in the games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games . All writes go to Suzanne Collins**

Chapter one: Blood bath

**Jenny's POV**

'3…2…1'

It starts. Screaming all around me as the career tributes try to dispose of the rest of us before we can get weapons. I follow my instincts and run slowing only to pick up a coil of wire from the ground beside me. There is something odd about this arena. It is perfectly circular with trees about a hundred metres away from the cornucopia. That's where I am heading. The safest place is up high where I can hide and be safe. I am not the fastest person in the world but the confusion and cannons give me enough time to get to the shelter and climb. Climb for my life.

**Michael's POV**

I ran. I am not as fast as the others and I know they are chasing me. The careers don't need the weapons at the cornucopia, they have their bare hands but I know I am just as dead if they catch me. The trees are thickening as I get away from the cornucopia but all of a sudden they, and I, come to a halt. There is a ten metre wide moat between me and the next set of trees. I decide to wade in but I already know it's too late. I hesitated! With a yell, one of the giant, hulking careers is on me and drags me out of the water. He throws me to the floor and punches me in the stomach repeatedly until I throw up over his face. He glares and me and brings his giant fist down into my groin making me yelp and keeping me down before washing his face in the water. He stands over me and I know that I will die. I just hope my sisters will be able to look after mum without me. He grabs my arm above and below the elbow and twists. I howl in pain as the bone shatters in his grasp and he sneers at me. I open my eyes again to see the knife bearing down on me in his hand. If only another tribute could save me now, if only …

**Luca's POV**

The knife slides into his weak body and he shudders spurting me with more gore. A little blood spurts from his mouth before he spasms one more time and is finally still. His cannon fires. I stand up, kick the body and wash myself in the moat again before cleaning the blood off my knife and swiming to where my 'allies' are waiting. By allies, I mean that I will kill them off as soon as they turn their backs to me and they will do the same but for now, they are useful tools to kill of the rest of the weaklings. I climb out of the water and look around. 'Where's Sheen?' I ask. She was my district two counterpart and I am almost sad when the others nervously point at a body floating in the water. A single sharpened stick is protruding from her back as the hovercraft appears and takes her body away. I turn to glare at the others and in my anger, hit the boy from district 5 who seems weedy. Why did they let him in to our group? He flies into a tree on the other side of the water and there is a sickening thump before he hits the ground. Blood spreads out around his head. Another cannon fires signalling his death. Oops. A girl also falls from the tree, knocked out by the shaking. She yelps as she sees us and then runs off back into the woods. 'Leave her' I grow and the stalk off with the others in tail.

**Quinn's POV**

I don't know how many I killed in the bloodbath at the beginning. It was self-defence I keep telling myself as I hide in the woods. They came at me and I had found an axe. I had to do it. I can't let their deaths bring me down. It will only make me an easier target. I spot a girl running towards me. I hide in the bushes and ponder on whether to kill her or not. There is a little nag in my head.

'Do it'

'You felt powerful last time. Don't you want to again?'

I know what it means but I can't give into it. I will never be able to be myself again if I do.

I am still fighting it as I realise that I found another coil of wire like the one she is holding and I have already stretched it at knee height across the path. I look up and suddenly, it isn't her running at me, it's the boy from district 9. He hits the wire and collapses in pain, bleeding from the deep gashes in his thighs. I jump on him and cover his mouth.

'Shhhh,' I whisper. 'We don't want anyone else to hear. I can't have anyone else spoiling my fun.'

He moans and tries to crawl away but his legs won't hold his weight. He falls to the ground again. (_I can't help myself. I enjoy the killing. I know I have gone mad but it is better to enjoy it than hate yourself for life_.) I flip him onto his back and tie his hands together. This will be fun. I take out my knife and show it to him. His eyes widen with horror and he struggles, too weak to break the flimsy knot around his hands but he knows that he will have to die. I prise open his mouth and place the knife against the inside of his cheek before pulling it sharply upwards in a fountain of blood giving him the appearance of someone who is masochistically enjoying himself. I laugh at the surrealism of it all and then stars explode in front of my eyes.

**Jenny's POV**

'Leo! Stay awake!'

I ran from the unconscious boy to my brother. I still remember the reaping. We were the first every set of siblings in the games. We didn't stay together as the thought of killing each other was unbearable. I thought I was going to die when I tripped and broke my leg but then came the parachute. It contained a sweet honey like liquid in a vial. I drank half and my leg mended within hours though I had to crawl into a tree to wait. I hate the Capitol but they have some amazing medicine. I can only hope it can help my brother. I trickled all but a few drops into his mouth and turn to leave. I should kill Leo's attacker but I can't bring myself to do it. I turn to see my brother dragging himself away and I flee.


End file.
